


fall for you

by miraculousidiot (grootbeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: 4l4y, Crossover, DLDR, F/M, Plotbunny, Totally crack pairing, fck title, iya saya troll, lagi iseng, rough language, rushed plot, trash, wtf's plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/miraculousidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki tidak akan pernah menyesali latih tanding dengan SMA Roman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer applied  
> standard warnings applied

Sudah ada dalam kamus masing-masing anggota klub basket SMA Fukuda Sogo kalau Haizaki Shougo adalah siswa terbajingan, brengsek, kurang ajar, sampah, tapi—dengan _sangaaaaat_ berat hati—mereka mengakui kalau permainan basket Hazaki nyaris sebanding dengan monster-monster yang disebut _Generation of Miracles_.

Hobinya juga mencirikan sekali kalau Haizaki adalah anak sekolah paling bangsat seantero Jepang. Yah, menggoda perempuan salah satunya. Semua orang—bahkan Haizaki sendiri—sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa banyak perempuan yang digoda, kencani, dipermainkan, lalu dicampakan begitu saja; karena baginya perempuan adalah permen karet.

Contoh kejadian dia menekuni hobinya—menggoda perempuan—yaitu ketika SMA Fukuda mengadakan kunjungan ke SMA Roman dengan maksud adu tanding sesama klub basket. Bahkan sebelum kumpulan anak Fukuda sampai ke _gymnasium_ , Haizaki sudah menggoda puluhan siswa SMA Roman.

 _Well,_ memang, sih, pesona Haizaki begitu luar biasa bagi gadis-gadis. Meski tampangnya cukup menyeramkan bagi seukuran anak kelas satu menengah atas, didukung rambutnya yang dibuat gimbal dan telinganya ditindik—yang semakin membuat kesan preman sekolah melekat padanya—, tapi dia tetap jadi idola para kaum Hawa. Yah, kebanyakan anak zaman sekarang memang lebih menyukai tipe _bad boy_ daripada laki-laki _cupu_ berkacamata yang dijuluki kutu buku, sih. Duh.

 

 

Si kapten dari Fukuda merasa risih melihat pemain andalannya ini dikerumuni belasan gadis yang mengawalnya ke _gymnasium_ milik SMA Roman. Hazaki hanya terkekeh sombong melihat wajah para pemain inti SMA-nya yang jelas sekali mengekspresikan muak dan iri ketika gadis-gadis Roman mengelilinginya bak semut menggotong sebutir gula.

Begitu sekumpulan anak Fukuda sampai di _gym_ , Haizaki langsung mengempaskan mereka yang mengawalnya tadi—duh, kelihatan brengsek sekali, ‘kan?—begitu mata abu-abunya menangkap sosok gadis berambut _brunette_ yang diikat asal di antara pemain inti basket SMA Roman yang semuanya laki-laki—kecuali _dia_.

Haizaki merasakan ujung bibirnya mencuat ke atas melihat lawan mainnya kali ini ada seorang gadis. Oh, meremehkan seorang Haizaki Shougo sekali. Atau, ini hiburan untuk Haizaki yang bakal menghabisi SMA Roman di latih tanding nanti? Bagus.

“Yo, _O_ _nee-chan_ ~!” Haizaki menggoda a la om-om senang berdompet tebal. “Siapa namamu?”

Si gadis malah memasang ekspresi bingung—atau lebih cocoknya ... bodoh. Memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk Haizaki, “Waka, si gimbal ini berbicara padaku?”

Seringaian di wajah Haizaki hilang digantikan wajah pongo. Duh, baru kali ini ada gadis yang meremehkannya (dan yang lebih menyebalkannya si gadis memanggilnya gimbal). Biasanya kalau Haizaki menggoda, gadis itu akan tersipu malu atau kalau gadis tersebut punya otak akan langsung menghajarnya karena baru bertemu sudah berani menggoda. Tetapi, ini ... malah bertanya pada temannya dan tidak mengindahkan Haizaki sama sekali.

Temannya yang disebut ‘Waka’ oleh si gadis pasang wajah _awkward_ dengan menggaruk pelipisnnya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengangguk. Si gadis juga ikut mengangguk tanda paham, kemudian menghampiri Haizaki.

“Yo, Gimbal- _kun_!” Si gadis tersenyum _creepy_. “Rambutmu disalon di mana? Keren, mirip cacing,” Katanya, sambil menyentuh rambut Haizaki hati-hati seolah itu cacing sungguhan. “Waka, kau harus coba model rambut ini juga!”

Demi wajah Mr. Bean yang terlihat tolol kalau melihat CCTV, anak-anak Fukuda bersumpah kalau wajah Haizaki lebih bodoh dari Mr. Bean begitu si gadis dari tim lawan tertawa mirip setan karena rambut Haizaki, yang membuat anak-anak Fukuda juga ingin tertawa. Tapi, begitu Haizaki melotot seram ke arah mereka, para pemain basket asal Shizuoka ini langsung mengurungkan niat untuk tertawa.

 

* * *

 

 

“Semuanya, _line up_!” Sang wasit menyuruh kedua tim untuk berbaris berhadapan dan memberi salam hormat.

Haizaki menyeringai menatap si gadis yang tadi mentertawakannya. Sambil menjilat ibu jari sebelah kiri, Haizaki mengulurkan tangan kanannya, “Haizaki Shougo. _Onee-chan_?”

“Seo Yuzuki namanya,” Balas si ‘Waka’ sewot yang membuat Haizaki heran _—kenapa malah si dungu ini yang menjawab._ “Jangan menggoda Seo- _senpai_ , Haizaki- _kun_!”

“Heee ...,” Haizaki memasang wajah tengil, mendecih. “Namamu Wakamatsu, ya? Jangan sombong, tolol. Aku akan menghabisi kalian.”

“Sial—“

“ _Stop_ , Waka.” Kata si gadis tiba-tiba bijkasana dengan menahan perut si Waka dengan lengannya, menatap Haizaki. “Wah, namamu bagus, Gimbal- _kun_. _Yoroshiku_.”

“ _Senpaaai_ —“

“ _Nee_ ..., _O_ _nee_ - _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku kalau aku menang?” Haizaki menyeringai _ikemen_ pada si gadis yang melongo mendengar pertanyaannya—entah terkejut atau tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Haizaki. Tapi, detik berikutnya, si gadis yang diketahui namanya Seo Yuzuki itu ikutan menyeringai.

“Pacar? Boleh, boleh, tapi _kalau_ —“ Si wasit menitup peluit dan berseru, ' _Tip off_!', sambil melempar vertikal bola basket ke atas. “—kau menang, ya.”

“Sudah pasti kalau Haizaki Shougo men—“

Entah bagaimana bisa, bola basket yang disentuh pertama kali oleh Haizaki, langsung ada di tangan Seo. Sungguh, gadis yang cukup manis itu kalau sedang bermain basket seperti setan. Bahkan seluruh manusia yang ada di _gym_ melongo tolol menonton pertandingannya. Sekalipun Haizaki.

 

Seo Yuzuki men _drbble_ bola macam orang kesetanan, karena semua pemain—bahkan itu timnya sendiri—diterobos sampai terjatuh sambil tertawa mirip iblis. Saat itu juga, semua pemain Fukuda setuju kalau permaianan basket Seo Yuzuki lebih sinting dari Haizaki.

Sementara Haizaki yang tengah berdiri di bawah ring, menyeringai begitu tahu kalau lawannya ini menarik perhatiannya. “Yo, _Onee-chan_ ~!” Haizaki berteriak melihat Seo yang masih men _dribble_ bola di tengah lapangan. “Datang pada—aww!”

Bola basket tiba-tiba menghantam wajah Haizaki hingga ia terpental. Sementara Seo (masih) tertawa, lalu berteriak, “Waka, lempar bolanya padaku!”

Si Waka menuruti perintahnya dan kini Seo memegang bola basket lagi. Namun, rupanya, Seo lupa kalau Haizaki sudah bangkit kembali. Dengan seringaian yang lebih seram dari _ayakashi_ , Haizaki menunggu gadis itu menghampirinya. “ _Onee-chan_ , berjumpa lagi!”

“Yosh, Gimbal- _kun_ aku yang akan menang!”

Dengan kecepatan mirip guru Alien yang mengajar kelas 3E di SMP nun jauh di sana, Seo menerobos lagi pertahanan lawan, sampai-sampai Haizaki mendengus dan menggerutu “bego!” ke semua pemainnya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seumur hidupnya menekuni permainan basket, baru kali ini Haizaki melawan gadis dan _kalah_ olehnya. Sekalah-kalahnya Haizaki hanya saat melawan monster-monster sialan yang dijuluki _kiseki no sedai._ Tapi, sekarang? Wow, rupanya takdir bisa iseng juga.

Dan, kali ini juga—khusus kali ini—, Haizaki masa bodoh dengan namanya kekalahan. Tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang amat tinggi itu terluka oleh si gadis. Haizaki akan tetap bertahan, meski di sekujur tubuhnya sudah banyak luka bahkan hidungnya sampai mimisan karena sintingnya Seo Yuzuki saat bermain basket. Oh, bahkan Haizaki ketagihan dilempari bola sampai mimisan oleh Seo.

Karena saat ini Haizaki hanya bisa bilang, “ _I think I fall for ya, Onee-chan_!"

 

Fin

 

Extra:

Seluruh anggota klub basket SMA Fukuda Sogo menambahkan dalam kamus mereka: selain laki-laki brengsek, bajingan, sampah, kurang ajar, bangsat, dan segala hal negatif melekat padanya, Haizaki Shougo juga diam-diam seorang ... masokis!

p.s. masokis untuk Seo Yuzuki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Najis endingnya h4h4h4h4. Boleh, boleh kok tendang saya ke matahari. Nanti saya delete. Sori juga for my freakin ugly rants ehehe
> 
>    
> *betewe, ini terinpirasi dari fanart di tumblr (narpoodles) fukuda has a practice game and haizaki falls for seo lol (take full credit for her/him)


End file.
